Курия
thumb|180px Артефакт кошек Орокин - реликвия, добавленная в обновлении 17. Представляет собой небольшую фигурку эрохи Орокин, похожую на кошку, при сканировании которой в Кодекс добавляется строка из поэмы "История о двух сёстрах", повествующая о Королевах-Близнецах Гринир. Всего существует 56 артефактов, тщательно спрятанных по всех системе планет, каждый из которых открывает строго определенную строчку. Примечания *Сканирование артефакта засчитывается только хосту на миссии. *При первом сканировании артефакта слышится тихий звук, похожий на звук редких контейнеров. *Если просканировать артефакты 56 раз, то они станут подсвечиваться зелёным, что упростит их нахождение. Для этого не обязательно сканировать разные артефакты, можно повторно сканировать уже найденные при каждом новом заходе на миссию. Расположение артефактов 1= A Story once lost (История, однажды забытая) Артефакт расположен в газовом городе. 250px250px Recovered by fate (Восстановленная судьбой) Артефакт расположен в газовом городе. 250px250px250px The tale of two sisters (Повесть о двух сестрах) Артефакт расположен в газовом городе только на миссии взлома. 250px250px Who bore the same face (Что родились с одним лицом) Артефакт расположен в газовом городе только на миссии взлома. 250px250px250px |-|2= Born one quiet morning (Родились в одно тихое утро) Артефакт расположен в газовом городе. 250px250px250px Amidst the great war (Среди большой войны) Артефакт расположен в газовом городе. 250px250px All elders were gathered (Собрались все старейшины) Артефакт расположен в газовом городе. 250px For this life's new dawn (На рассвете новой жизни) Артефакт расположен в лесах Гринир. 250px |-|3= Confused and bewildered (Спутанные и сбиты с толку) Артефакт расположен в галеоне Гринир. 250px 250px They judged them amiss (Они судили их неверно) Артефакт расположен в галеоне Гринир. 250px 250px 250px Or they never witnessed (Они не смогли узреть) Артефакт расположен в галеоне Гринир. 250px250px Two self-same as these (Что эти двое) Артефакт расположен в галеоне Гринир только на миссии взлома. 250px |-|4= A mirrored reflection (Зеркальные отражения друг друга) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир только на миссии захвата. 250px250px Had come into life (Пришли в эту жизнь) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир. 250px By will of their father (По воле своего отца) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир. 250px Kept safe from the knife (Хранимые в дали от ножа) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир на Уране. 250px250px |-|5= They sameness was shunned (Они избегали сходства) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир. 250px250px As slave-like and soiled (Как рабы грязные) They tended their strays (Они бродили) Rejected by all (Отвергнутые всеми) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир. 250px |-|6= As both girls matured (По мере роста обе девочки) Their bond grew in depth (Свою связь укрепляли) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир на Уране, в миссиях диверсии. 250px250px They had the same poise (Они имели ту же выдержку) Артефакт расположен в в лаборатории Гринир на Уране, под водой. 250px Same senses, same strength (Те же чувства, ту же силу) Артефакт расположен в в лаборатории Гринир на Уране, под водой. 250px |-|7= The uprising came (Они подняли восстание) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. 250px250px And spread like a weed (И распространилась как сорняк) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир на миссии обороны или перехвата. 250px250px An army of copy-men (С армией людей-копий) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. 250px Ferocious and free (Свирепых и свободных) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. 250px250px |-|8= And much like the sea (Их много, как в море песчинок) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. They came just like waves (Они пришли волна за волной) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. For years they fought on (Годами сражались) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. 250px For years we remained (Годами оставаясь) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. 250px |-|9= Like chisel to stone (Зубилом на камне) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. 250px War molded the twins (Война созданная близнецами) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир. Who ravaged the hordes (Что уничтожили орды) Артефакт расположен в поселении Гринир. 250px250px Became legend to them(Стала легендой для них) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px250px |-|10= They had a deep strenght (Они имели большую силу) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px250px That came from each other (Исходящую друг от друга) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px250px250px Unlike all these copies (В отличие от всех этих копий) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px250px Identical, but not brothers (Похожих, но не братьев) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px250px250px |-|11= ??? ?????? ????? ??? ??(забагованная) Артефакт расположен в лаборатории Гринир. 250px They yearned for it too (Они жаждали этого сильно) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. If the twins could do it (Если бы близнецы могли бы сделать это) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px250px250px250px Perhaps they could too (Возможно, они тоже смогли бы) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px250px |-|12= The twins had attained (Достичь Близнецов) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. Something more than a whole (Что-то больше, чем это все) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px A true understanding (Истинное понимание) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. 250px Of each other soul (Души друг друга) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. |-|13= The copies became believers (Копии стали последователями) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. One by one bowen to the twins (Один за одним ведомые Близнецами) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. And led forth by their new masters (Что стали их новыми хозяинами) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. They ravaged the colonies (Они опустошили колонии) Артефакт расположен в верфях Гринир. |-|14= Now a power to follow (Теперь следовали за силой) Артефакт расположен в аванпостах Корпуса. 250px Not a force to be bought (Не силой что можно купить) Артефакт расположен в аванпостах Корпуса. 250px From the ashes of war(А силой созданной из пепла войны) Артефакт расположен в аванпостах Корпуса. 250px250px250px The Twin Queens were wrought (Из которой Королевы Близнецы были созданы) Артефакт расположен в аванпостах Корпуса. 250px en:Kuria Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Орокин Категория:Объекты